Vítima por um dia
by Lady Watson
Summary: • "Megan decide resolver as coisas do seu jeito mas nada sai como ela queria que saísse. E Peter sabe que é sempre perigoso deixar Megan Hunt fazer as coisas do jeito dela." Peter X Megan.


– Não, você não vai fazer isso. – Ouvi Peter dizer, enquanto me seguia, com uma voz forte.

– E você virou o que, agora, meu pai? – Questionei, arqueando uma sobrancelha, de repente parando de andar e me virando para ele.

– Não, mas eu sou seu parceiro e digo que isso não é uma boa idéia. – Ele respondeu rápido. – Você acha que é certo se fazer de vitima para um ninfomaníaco tarado? E se alguma coisa der errado?

– Eu tenho controle da situação, Peter. Não preciso que você fique falando o que eu devo ou não devo fazer. – Reclamei, retornando minha caminhada até a minha sala.

– Ótimo. ÓTIMO, Megan. – Ele exclamou, quase gritando, enquanto nós dois entravamos na sala.

– Não sei o que deu em você hoje. – Balancei a cabeça, ajeitando alguns papéis na minha mesa e pegando meu celular. – Ok, preciso ir agora. Estarei com o celular e ligo quando eu terminar o que tenho pra fazer. Me deseje sorte. – Dei uma piscadela para ele, saindo da sala e deixando uma risada no ar.

Estava escurecendo quando eu sai do laboratório e peguei meu carro, dirigindo até a área onde eu achava que encontraria o suspeito. E tive certeza quando um carro estacionou não muito longe de onde eu tinha parado. Coloquei a mão no bolso pra verificar se meu celular continuava lá e o apertei, num gesto de auto encorajamento. Sai do carro, travando-o logo em seguida e caminhei lentamente até onde um homem estava parado, fumando, fora do carro preto que acabara de chegar ali.

– Procurando por mais uma vitima? – Perguntei, encarando-o.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado, enquanto jogava o filtro do cigarro para o lado. – Bem, não preciso mais. – Um sorriso se estendeu no rosto dele, enquanto ele se aproximava com cuidado de mim. – Hoje ela veio até mim.

Eu dei um passo pra trás, com receio. Ele continuou vindo caminhando na minha direção, agora com um passo um pouco mais apressado. Coloquei a mão dentro do meu bolso novamente, segurando o celular forte. Ele se postou na minha frente, segurando meus ombros com um tanto de força.

– É melhor você se afastar. – Tentei não demonstrar hesitação na minha voz. Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, depositando um beijo na minha bochecha e subindo pras minhas orelhas. Eu estava enojada e ele continuava a me segurar fortemente. Tentei me soltar mais isso só fez com que ele resmungasse e me apertasse mais forte. Ele fez com que eu desse todos os passos pra trás que eu conseguisse, por que havia o carro dele logo atrás de nós. Ele se curvou pra cima de mim e eu tentei tirar meu celular de dentro do bolso, mas a mão dele que estava me segurando não facilitou.

E de repente, quando eu senti os lábios dele fazerem um percurso do meu pescoço até – quase – a minha boca, eu senti que ele foi puxado violentamente pra longe de mim. Me preocupei em tirar meu celular do bolso e ligar para o departamento de polícia. E quando olhei pra frente, o cara que agora a pouco estava tentando me beijar estava apanhando pro Peter.

– Peter, para! – Pedi, segurando-o pelos braços, tentando afastar ele do suspeito. – Precisamos dele vivo. – Levei-o para longe, enquanto os policiais chegavam e o colocavam o suspeito dentro da viatura.

– E então? – Perguntei, andando de um lago pro outro, irritada.

– E então? É isso que você tem pra me dizer? – Ele se exaltou. – E imagina se eu não tivesse seguido você? Por que eu sabia que você ia fazer uma loucura dessas, eu tinha certeza, e não podia deixar que você se arriscasse desse jeito. Você é louca, Megan? – Ele havia tido tudo aquilo quase gritando. Quando ele terminou, ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, num gesto frustrado.

Eu fiquei sem ter o que falar. Primeiro por que ele estava certo, se ele não tivesse chego, eu não sei o que eu teria feito. Eu simplesmente entrei em choque, nunca havia acontecido algo parecido comigo, e o suspeito estava segurando minhas mãos com força. E depois que o que o Peter falou tinha mexido comigo. Ele se preocupava comigo. E eu também não estava acostumada com pessoas que realmente se importavam comigo.

– Deixa pra lá... – Ele disse, segurando meus ombros. – Só não faça isso de novo. – Deixei que meus olhos encontrassem os dele, sem medo. E só concordei com a cabeça. Ele deu um beijo casto na minha testa e eu fechei os olhos o recebendo.

Depois daquele episódio eu fui para a casa tomar um banho e me "limpar" do suspeito. Eu soube, enquanto deixava a água cair sobre meu corpo, que Peter realmente se importava comigo. Quero dizer, alguém realmente se importava. E eu estava feliz por isso. Feliz por Peter ter me seguido e tirado aquele cara de cima de mim, feliz pelo beijo na testa e pela preocupação que ele mostrava comigo.


End file.
